Grifter City(ON HAITUS UNTIL JANUARY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)
by The Fallen Magelet
Summary: I'm Detective Morgan of the GCPD. My city once had a hero that protected all of us from the evil of the corrupt. But we had grown to reliant on him and that caused him to disappear from Earth. And what caused my father's death. Now we are back to what we used to be... A city riddled with corruption and crime. Maybe we can eventually be safe once more.(AU/Streakverse)
1. Prologue

Let me tell you a story. One about a hero and a city overrun by the villains.

The hero soared over buildings and rescued citizens around the clock. He never seemed to rest just like the city itself. We were safe and happy, not totally realizing that we had become too reliant on him. The city worshipped him like a god who watched over our rotten city, bring his wrath down upon the evil doers who were a plague to us. But this all ended when the villains finally ganged up on the hero and sent him to a far away place. A place no one could ever return.

The city was soon ruled by fear and the dark days began. Corruption spread like a wildfire, leaving broken families and death in its wake. But there are a few of us who believe in hope. Who believe we can rise up again. New vigilantes have begun to spring up, trying to take on the mantel our hero left.

For those who are wondering if I am one of those brave souls donning on a mask in the name of justice, I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm no superhero. I'm just an average citizen working as a detective for the Grifter City Police Department.

I am Detective Arcadia Morgan of the GCPD and this is my story about how Grifter City began to escape it's dark days.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hello! I'm The Fallen Magelet! Funny thing was that I meant to do a Harry Potter SYOC first, but I haven't quite been satisfied with it just yet! XD**

 **So, in the mean time, I was inspired to do a DC fanfic. I realize a lot of these are following superheroes with crazy lives, but I thought "Why not tell a story from the eyes of a detective?". And so Grifter City was born!**

 **This will be a SYOC(Submit Your Own Character). All of this info will be on my profile!**

 **Here are a few rules!**

 **1) I want more villains than heroes! This is a city overrun by the bad guys after all! :)**

 **2) No Mary Sues or Gary Sues welcomed here! I want a diverse range of characters! From a villain who also helps out by acting a bit heroic every now and again to heroes with morality issues!**

 **3) Please be detailed with personality, appearance, and history! It makes everything better when I have details!**

 **4) I'm looking for someone to submit the original hero of Grifter City who disappeared! Please PM if interested in creating this character!**

 **5) I'm also looking for the lead villain who made the original hero disappear! If you are interested in this character, PM me please!**

 **6) I'm looking for a few love interests for Detective Arcadia Morgan. If you are interested in creating this character, PM me!**

 **7) I will be accepting characters through PM only! I want the subjects to read "Grifter City SYOC- Character Name Here, Role". So, if I sent in Cadi, it would read "Grifter City SYOC- Arcadia Jane Morgan, Detective".**

 **8) If you have any questions, please just PM me! I'm pretty fast at replying!**

 **Here is some basic information about Grifter City!**

 ** _Grifter City- Grifter City is located in Texas and is a very grungy and modern city. The crime rate is extremely high, but many citizens are too afraid to move away. It's located near a massive lake with a dam. Many villains have gain power in the city and even have connections with the mayor, Arnold Wilkens, who is corrupt with greed._**

 ** _The GCPD- The GCPD is basically crowd control nowadays. They rarely solve crimes committed by anyone with enough money to bribe Mayor Wilkens. The GCPD now only works small time crime and disappearances. Detective Arcadia Morgan is one of a small group of officers who want to bring justice to Grifter City, but have to walk on eggshells to do it. It's run by Chief Victor Barlow._**

 ** _The Herald Daily Newspaper- This is the local Grifter City newspaper run by a woman named Elise Hart. They write anything from crime, celebrity rumors, and events. They even have advice column that's rather popular._**

 ** _Grifter City Coffee- The local coffee franchise. Many GCPD officers and villains alike get their daily caffeine fix here. It's considered neutral territory for everyone and it's an unspoken rule not to cause trouble._**

 ** _Grifter Movie Theaters- A popular venue to watch old films and a few new releases. Cadi often goes there to watch movies on her days off._**

 ** _Sunshine Cowboy's Burger Joint- Sadly, Grifter City doesn't have a Big Belly Burger. Instead they have Sunshine Cowboy's Burger Joint, a rather popular hit with the locals. Their most popular items are the Jalapeño Sunshine Burger, the Cheddar Chili Burger, the Frito Onion Ring Pie, and the Peppermint Brownie Shake._**

 ** _Grifter City Dam & Lake- The Lake is a hangout for all the young folk of Grifter City in the late spring, summer, and fall seasons. They go swimming and diving off ledges for fun while some go waterskiing and boating. The Dam is popular for the older crowd who usually walk it with their dogs or go jogging for exercise. But this place has a dark secret._**

 **FORM**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Citizen Clothing Style:**

 **Citizen Work Clothing Style:**

 **Citizen Accessories:**

 **Hero, Villain, or Citizen?:**

 **Alias:**

 **Alias Nickname(s):**

 **Alias Appearance:**

 **Alias Suit Style:**

 **Is Secret Identity Public Knowledge Or Still Secret?:**

 **Powers/Abilities/Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Fighting Style:**

 **Gear/Weapons/Vehicles:**

 **Motive For Their Choices:**

 **History:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Thoughts on Grifter City:**

 **Thoughts on the GCPD:**

 **Thoughts on Detective Arcadia Morgan:**

 **Relationship with the GCPD:**

 **Relationship with Detective Arcadia Morgan:**

 **Romance?:**

 **Any Story Lines You Wish To See?:**

 **Are You Ok With This Character Dying Or Being Injured Severely?:**

 ** _Example Form-_**

 **Name: Arcadia Jane Morgan**

 **Nickname(s): Cadi, Arc, Morgan, Detective, Detective Morgan, Lady Detective**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Occupation: Detective with the GCPD**

 **Appearance: Arcadia is a petite young woman with fair skin and a round face dusted with dark freckles on her cheeks and nose. She has soft green eyes and chin length curly dusty brown hair. Cadi stands at about 5'3" tall and has a slender, rectangle frame. She is left-handed and nearsighted.**

 **Personality: Arcadia Morgan is a stubborn, nosy, persistent young woman who always seems to find herself knee deep in trouble. She just can't seem to help herself when someone tells her not to get involved. She can be sarcastic and most of her jokes flop despite her best effort at being funny. Cadi is reckless and insubordinate, doing things her way and always after the truth. Her serious demeanor when on duty always surprises her friends. She'll often chase bad guys, whether they be a simple purse snatcher or a crazy, weapon-wielding villain, even when she is off duty. She doesn't like ignoring the problems of the city, but has to try and figure out a way to get justice while keeping her job. She is a quick and creative thinker, always trying to use her surroundings and what's on hand to her advantage. Arcadia has a controlled temper, always using her imagination to relax her before she blows her top. She can be a bit dark with her thoughts, like the few times she thinks about dunking Chief Barlow in a gator-infested pool when he threatens her job. Her stubborn streak nearly gets her killed regularly and shee refuses to compromise her beliefs or fall to the level of corrupt cops. Cadi often listens to music when she is going over evidence and filing reports. She is actually kinda awkward around guys who flirt with her, always blushing and stumbling over her words. Cadi doesn't cry often, but always seems to let the waterworks go when she is alone.**

 **Likes: Detective Novels, Fantasy Novels, Supernatural Novels, Action Movies, Martial Arts Movies, Musicals, K-Dramas, Alternative Rock Music, Alternative Pop Music, Indie Pop/Rock Music, Ska Punk Music, Anime, Manga, Cats, Sunshine Cowboy's Burger Joint, Coffee, Mangos, Cooking, Swimming, Jogging, Judo, Justice, Truth**

 **Dislikes: American Soap Operas, Historical Novels, Horror Novels, Horror Movies, Blood, Blind Dates, Cheaters, Heights, Spiders, Snakes, Scorpions, Small Spaces, Broccoli, Berries Of Any Kind, People Sitting On Her Desk, Clothes Shopping**

 **Citizen Clothing Style: While off duty, Cadi dresses rather lazily. She'll just toss on a shirt, a pair of old jeans that have seen better days, an ankle holster for her pistol, and a pair of sandals with a straw cowboy hat to block the sun from her eyes. She usually sleeps in one of her mom's old concert t-shirts, a pair of cotton shorts, and goofy socks.**

 **Citizen Work Clothing Style: While on duty, Arcadia dresses to impress. She is usually seen in a crisp blouse, slacks, a blazer, and a pair of flats. She also wears a belt with a holster for her gun and badge.**

 **Citizen Accessories: Usually her violet framed glasses to correct her vision and a few barrettes to keep her curls out of her face. Also carries a big, patchwork purse.**

 **Hero, Villain, or Citizen?: Citizen**

 **Alias: N/A**

 **Alias Nickname(s): N/A**

 **Alias Appearance: N/A**

 **Alias Suit Style: N/A**

 **Is Secret Identity Public Knowledge Or Still Secret?: N/A**

 **Powers/Abilities/Skills: Judo, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Precognition(Temperamental), Retrocognition(Temperamental), Clairvoyance(Under Control), Markswoman With Gun**

 **Weaknesses: Human, Anemic, Bad Ankles**

 **Fears: Small Enclosed Spaces, Snakes, Spiders, Scorpions, Heights, Losing An Innocent, Failing To Protect Innocents**

 **Fighting Style: She usually just fights to disable and disarm her opponent. But if she can't fight straight forward, she gets creative.**

 **Gear/Weapons/Vehicles: Carries a police issued gun and a small personal pistol along with pepper spray, a taser, a baton, and a smartphone. Drives a cream colored 2006 Volkswagen Beetle Turbo S. Also has a bulletproof vest.**

 **Motive For Their Choices: She wants to continue her father's work of keeping Grifter City safe.**

 **History: Arcadia Morgan was born and raised in Grifter City, Texas. Her father, David Morgan, was the chief of the GCPD and her mother, Willow Morgan, was a Music & Arts columnist for the Herald Daily. She had a brother who was 8 years older than her by the name of Eric Morgan. She grew up in a time where Grifter City struggled with crime and corruption. Her father was an inspiration to many, trying to keep the streets clean. But then superheroes and villains began to appear in Grifter City. When Arcadia turned 17, the Hero of Grifter City first appeared after her brother moved away to Europe to become a writer. The hero was just a teen and managed to clean up the city by the time Cadi turned 22. But after Arcadia turned 23 and had joined the force as a rookie cop, the Hero of Grifter City vanished after a fight with a powerful villain. Her father died that day along with many of Grifter City's finest. She decided then that she didn't want to see anyone suffer again and tried her best to fight against the dark days that fell over the city. She eventually got promoted to detective and found herself introduced to the corruption that riddled the Grifter City government.**

 **Family: David Morgan(Father- Deceased), Willow Morgan(Mother- Alive), Eric Morgan(Older Brother- Alive)**

 **Friends: Allison Wilder(Barista at Grifter City Coffee), Jacob Quentin(Fellow Detective in the GCPD), Eliza Gear(Bartender)**

 **Thoughts on Grifter City: It is her home, but it's infected with corruption and evil. She just wants to see it shine once again like it did with the Hero of Grifter City.**

 **Thoughts on the GCPD: Corrupt, but it's the only place where she can do some good.**

 **Thoughts on Detective Arcadia Morgan: N/A**

 **Relationship with the GCPD: It's relatively good. Because David Morgan was rather popular and respected, even the corrupt cops want her on the force even if it's for the sake of using her as a poster girl at times. She often gets into trouble with Chief Barlow when she goes against his orders, but she'll gratefully take the extra paperwork if it means she can continue being on the force.**

 **Relationship with Detective Arcadia Morgan: N/A**

 **Romance?: Definitely. :P**

 **Any Story Lines You Wish To See?: Top Secret**

 **Are You Ok With This Character Dying Or Being Injured Severely?: Well... Not dying... Who would tell the story then, eh?**


	2. Chapter One

_**Arc- First Step Towards Change...**_

 **Chapter One: Poster Girl Detective's Hero?**

 _4:13 AM- Tuesday, January 5th, 2016_

So it may have not been the best decision to tail a prominent crime lord in the wee hours of the morning without backup. A crime lord who recently kidnapped a multi-billionaire's brat days ago. Dad was probably rolling in his grave over my lone wolf routine. He'd definitely would have told me to bring backup along.

Not that I needed any. I am the Detective Morgan, poster girl for the GCPD. Alright. I admit that isn't exactly something I should ever say aloud. Or think in my cluttered mind. It's sad that while I'm a full-fledge adult, I'm still treated like a little collectible doll only good enough to be an accent piece in a room full of action figures who get a chance to play. But still, what Chief Barlow doesn't know won't kill him.

Gripping my standard issue police gun, I glanced from my hiding spot behind a rather large crate with the Wayne Industries label slapped onto it. There, in the corner of the warehouse, was Xavier Lucas. A rather annoying crime lord with a habit of hiring super villains to help out with his ventures. His latest get-rich-quick scheme was the kidnapping of one Olivia Rex, daughter of multi-billionaire author Wade Rex. It's mostly family money, but the guy does make a decent living from his mystery series Winter's Edge. I think I saw Allison reading the latest installment called A Midwinter's Hanging at Grifter City Coffee yesterday.

"YOU IDIOT!"

I jumped at Lucas' sudden scream of rage. I peeked back around the corner to see the stout bald man red as a steamed lobster. I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Lucas raged. "You tell me that Mr. Rex isn't willing to speak with you because you're a freaking lackey?!"

Ok. I admit that there is no way Lucas would ever say freaking. That was my curse word mental translator. It's a bad habit I picked up as a kid. My friends say I have the cleanest vocabulary they've ever seen.

"B-but b-b-boss," a gangly bean sprout of a man whimpered. "Its just that he do-doesn't want to spe-speak with cr-criminals."

Lucas spat on the ground before angrily kicking his lackey. "Damn it! I thought most of those overly righteous freaks had been squash by him!" He stalked over to a large crate and opened it. "I guess that means you're useless, sweetheart."

A scared little girl in a pink princess dress sat hog-tied with a gag that muffled her terrified cries. Her brown eyes were red from crying and lack of decent sleep. I felt my hand tighten, finger on the trigger. If Lucas made one wrong move, he was going to wind up in the hospital.

Lucas reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the child. "Too bad Daddy didn't want to save, sweetheart. Maybe you'll be happier in the afterlife." Before he could even pull the trigger, I leapt from my hiding spot and shot the pistol from his hand.

"Freeze! GCPD," I yelled, holding Lucas at gunpoint. "Step away from Olivia Rex, Lucas."

The bald man grinned at me, putting on a sickeningly pleasant smile. "Ah. If it isn't Detective Morgan. Come to play with the big kids now?"

"Just let the girl go, Lucas. Do you really want to be remembered as that one guy who kidnapped some kid and failed?"

I think that may have caused Lucas to blow a fuse because the next thing I know, he's gone from red to purple and screaming his head off for his henchmen. These guys seem to come out from thin air and encircled us. Lucas grinned, like a cat who caught a canary. I kept my gun trained on him, sweat starting to form on my brow. Pretty sure it's a reaction to the tension. It's freaking 39 degrees outside, so I can naturally rule out the heat.

A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, causing me to drop my gun. It clattered to the floor and chuckles sounded from the criminal peanut gallery. I struggled to get free, which was a Herculean task for me seeing as I am, as Ma would put it, 'a wisp of a thing'. But this guy had a vice grip on me. He picked me up and carried me over to the child.

"Hey! Get your mitts off, you bru- Oh!" I was sent flying into the ground in front of Olivia. A sharp pain ripped through me, emanating from my right arm. Tears threatened to run down my face from the pain, but as a Texan woman, we don't cry because of a bit of pain.

Lucas snapped his fingers and my bully started towards me again. Olivia cried behind me and it was all I could do to crawl towards her in an effort to shield her. The henchman drew a gun, training it on us.

This was it. No more Peppermint Brownie Shakes. No more blaring Time Wrap in my little bug as I drove Kanji to the station. No more Gigi yowling at me and attacking my feet.

I tucked Olivia into my chest and turned away, waiting for that white hot pain of the shot. But all I heard was the sound of glass crashing and men yelling about smoke. I peeked, surprised to see a cloud of smoke in between my soon-to-be murderer and Lucas.

"Picking on some kid and a woman," a voice said in a flippant manner from inside the dispersing smoke cloud. "I've seen my fair share of you criminal idiots, but this is just sad."

A tall, lean young man with cybernetic arms dressed in some sort of military style outfit stood there, a black mask hiding his lower face. From what I could tell, this guy was like Twilight vampire pale with chin length black hair. A red left eye glowed ominously as he stared down Lucas and his henchmen.

"Men!" Lucas screamed. They all trained their weapons on the newcomer who rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Now you're just being rude," he said, sounding wounded. "Can't a guy just rescue these little ladies without a rocket launcher pointed at him? Seriously, why the rocket launcher? It's a tad Arnold Schwarzenegger overkill."

The bald man tightened his fist. "Who are you, freak?"

"Oh me? Omega is my name and taking you out is my game," the self-named Omega replied before turning towards me. "Miss, shield the kid and don't look."

I quickly ducked my head into Olivia's head of brunette hair and placed my hands over her ears. Universe knows what that Omega had planned. For all I know, he was a serial killer who like rubber duckies and Barbie movies.

"You! How do you expect to beat everyone here?" Lucas growled.

I could hear Omega sigh loudly. "Your goonies are a domino effect waiting to happen. Too organized." And then all I heard was a bunch of grunts, moans of pain, and bodies slamming into objects. My grip instinctually tighten around the child as Lucas yelled incoherently about incompetent help.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Omega behind me. "Did you get Lucas?" I asked, wincing as I tried to untangle myself from Olivia.

"Sadly, yes," he said, gesturing towards the middle of the room where Lucas and his henchmen laid slightly bloody and knocked out cold with arms and legs bounded with zip ties. "I also took the liberty of calling the police."

That statement washed over me like a bucket of ice water. "You... Called... The... Police?"

He nodded, looking rather pleased with himself as he knelt down to untie Olivia. "And an ambulance. I assume both of you needed it."

My left eye twitched as a massive stress-induced headache came on. "Get out now."

"Why?" Omega asked. "Aren't they the good guys? Or is this city as corrupted as people say."

"It's worse. Especially now that you informed my boss I was on a case he told me to stay out of!" I yelled, agitated to no end. "I could get suspended for a month!" Despite my upset state, Omega just stared at me with that unnerving red eye and seemed to smirk underneath his mask as sirens filled the air.

Before I could say another word, the man was gone in a puff of smoke as Chief Barlow came barreling through the doors. He looked around with that dumbstruck expression I usually find rather amusing most of the time. But then he zeros in on me and turns 50 shades of burgundy.

Oh mothballs.

"MORGAN!"

* * *

 _11:23 AM- Tuesday, January 5th, 2016_

After a visit to the hospital to put my apparently broken right forearm in a cast and clean up the rather ugly scrapes on the right side of my face, I found myself sitting in Chief Barlow's office as he paced in front of me.

"Blatant disregard for my orders, Morgan. I thought I made it clear that it was being handled by Wyatt."

I looked away, slightly unhappy that the chief was this angry over a kidnapping case. "Lucas was going to kill the kid, Chief. By the time Wyatt the Klutz got to her, she would have been sleeping with the fishes."

"Morgan," Barlow grumbled, using my surname as a warning. "The only reason I keep you on the force is for the public's sake. They loved your father. And that's what's keeping the Mayor himself from getting you fired."

I looked down as he continued to rave and rant. Everything he said rang with the dark truth. Nothing was the same after Ghost Cat made our hero disappeared. Mayor Wilkens returned to his position, kicking the most decent mayor we ever had, Gwen Goodman, out of office by getting her locked up in a mental institution. Villains like Doctor Geass, Monarch, and Melior began to take the stage, helping Ghost Cat gain control of the criminal underworld. Helping the man responsible for so many deaths on that fateful summer day 2 years ago. The man, no... More like _monster_ who killed my father and took away the hope we were all finally grasping.

I won't stop until I have taken down that monster and destroyed his empire of crime. But I am only a human. I have no super strength or fancy gadgets. I'm just me. Ok. I'm me with a serious case of the psychic mojo going on. But it's not really that helpful. It's wonky at best and the only thing that works constantly is my clairvoyance. Frankly, it's not that I get hunches. I just see things that are happening far away in real time if I catch the right psychic frequency.

"Morgan! You're on desk duty for the next month! Don't even think about doing anything more than that," Barlow barked.

I snapped up and frowned. "Fine, Chief," I said, standing up and leaving his office.

Now, in this police station, walking out of Barlow's office to your desk was like the walk of shame when you get caught sneaking in the early hours of the morning. But instead of cat calls and those teasing friends and family, it's more like judging whispers and grim faces. We weren't what good cops were supposed to be. We were mostly cowards, trying to keep our jobs to bring home a paycheck.

Sliding into my chair, I opened up my locked drawer. The one I kept all my vigilante and super criminal files I have created in my efforts to get to Ghost Cat. I grabbed a blank file, one I kept on hand if I ran into another unknown. I slipped on my iPhone headphones, pressing play on my music to concentrate. _Changing of the Seasons_ filled my ears as I took a breath. I wrote Omega in a thick, black sharpie on the file and began detailing the Olivia Rex case on the blank pages in my lucky green pen. Halfway through, I heard a knock on my desk over the music.

"If you're here to file complaint or case for me to deal with, wait a second."

An amused chuckle sounded. "Well, I don't think you'll be doing many investigations with that arm," an all too familiar voice purred. I glanced up to meet glacier blue eyes which watched me with a intensity I could only describe as classic Doctor L.J. Aslan. He gave a brief smile. "Luckily you only need one good arm to hold a cup of coffee."

"Leo," I smiled. "Guess I get the bill this time?"

"Nope. I'm paying this time, no arguments about it," he replied, offering me a hand like a true gentleman. "May I?"

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. Maybe some good ol' caffeine was just what I needed.

* * *

 _12:55 PM- Tuesday, January 5th, 2016_

"I can't believe he actually put me on desk duty! I thought I was going to get suspended for sure this time," I complained, banging me fist against the table as we waited on our coffee.

Leo smiled politely as I ranted. "You tend to find yourself in these situations often, Arcadia. I'm sure he is only looking out for your safety."

I snorted at the idea of Barlow worrying about my safety. "It's more like he's telling me to keep my nose out of it. I bet he's waiting for the day I get married and the man I marry makes me retire to be some sort of stay-at-home mom."

"That would be a sight," he chuckled as the waitress walked up with our drinks.

The pretty blonde batted her big blues at Leo and set our coffees down with all her focus on him. "One chicory coffee with hazelnut creamer," she said as she sat mine down with a rather clumsy hand. "And one iced mocha latte with extra creamer and milk for you." The waitress batted her eyes again, obviously going for the less than subtle approach of gaining Leo's attention. It definitely wasn't her fault. Leo has this unusual charm about his tall, slightly stocky muscular build and that brilliant white hair he obviously dyes to cover up the deep natural black that was combed back in a rather suave way. I was quite flustered with him and his charming aura when I first met him.

"Thank you, Sophie," he said, giving her one of those signature Aslan smiles that unintentionally makes the ladies swoon. I can't tell if he even realizes his effect. I pity his future girlfriend.

Sophie giggled, slipping a piece of paper with her phone number on it. Leo ignored it as the blonde waitress walked away with a skip in her step. He took a sip of his coffee with a satisfied smile appearing.

"Good coffee? Or did you find the future Mrs. Aslan?" I joked, taking a swig of my steaming coffee. I totally forgot how hot they brew this stuff. "Ouch!"

"Karma, dear Arcadia," Leo said with an effortless air. "And it was the coffee. It's hard to find a decent latte in my neighborhood."

I stuck my tongue out like a bratty child and then smiled. "That's what you get living with the wealthy, Doctor Aslan."

He sat back with grace as I continued my seeming endless rant about Barlow. It's actually a funny story about how I became friends with this celebrity level zoologist. I had been investigating Glaring, a rather annoyingly mysterious leader of a drug ring. I had heard rumors a year ago about Glaring being an underling of Ghost Cat. I investigated his movements, going as far as trying to undercover to catch a glimpse of him. I was determined to take him down. And then I saw Leo appear at one of the bars a client of Glaring's liked to visit. So I took him into custody. After all, he looked rather suspicious sitting there all alone.

And then came that 'ruthless' interrogation as Leo described it. I was so determined to get Leo to admit he had connections with Glaring, I barely slept. But even after all my interrogating and hunting for evidence in his financial records, I couldn't find a thing. Leo was squeaky clean. And so, in an effort to make peace, I offered to buy him coffee at my neighborhood Grifter City Coffee. We managed to have an awkward time and then parted ways. But a few weeks later, I ran into him once again while shopping. Leo offered to buy me coffee as repayment for me footing the bill last time. And that's how our coffee meets started. They became a regular thing once or twice every week.

I took another swig of my coffee, catching a glimpse over Leo's shoulder of a suspicious figure heading into an alley. I stood up, my rant and coffee all but forgotten.

"Arcadia?" Leo asked, a confusion coloring his voice. "What's wrong?"

I picked up my purse, slinging over my shoulder with my good hand. "I saw som-"

And then there was a flash of blazing heat as a powerful force sent everyone in the cafe flying through the air.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would like to thank KingKatsu, sigma13, 0B13, Fool Arcana Kaiju, W. R. Winters, The Ruffler, The Imprisoned of Hell, Bamboozled, Winchester, Rosemarie Benson, Rougeification, theDarkRyder, grimbutnotalways for your support. Thank you for favoriting, following, and/or submitting! (^_^)**

 **We have three new locations! _Hell's Rider Mechanics, The Snake Pit,_ and _The White Rabbit Club_. The descriptions are up on my profile. :D**

 **As of posting this chapter, the roles(I'm including people who have pitched their ideas, but haven't sent in the form yet) are...**

 ** _Hero of Grifter City- Claimed Yet Unnamed!_**

 ** _Head Villain- Ghost Cat_**

 ** _Heroes- Inferno & Blank_**

 ** _Anti-Heroes- Omega, Rebel, Kanji "Hellhound" Tsuyato, & The Hunter_**

 ** _Villains- Melior, Buzz Chopper, Doctor Geass, Monarch, & Wonderland_**

 ** _Anti-Villains- Vukasin_**

 ** _Citizens(Innocents & Former Heroes & Former Villains & Secret Identities)- Demetra "Verita" Montgomery, Helena Fruehan, Leonardo Aslan, Shayne Noxic, Franklin Hargrove, Alice Lydia, Sienna Romero, Robbie Morrigan, Sora Zukoharami, Quentin Croft, Samara Volkov, Miles Maverick, & Vincent Brooks_**

 **This is basically going to be like a show. Characters will come and go, returning again later. They will all be slowly introduced and mentioned either on the news or by someone talking to Detective Morgan. And for** **the sake of plot twists, I'm leaving out secret identities. So unless they go by their actual name(Buzz Chopper) or their identity is known publicly(Hellhound Kanji), I'll keep the secret identities between myself and the submitter. Even Cadi is in the dark! XD**

 **Wow! I gave gotten some great character pitches so far. It really makes this Mage so happy. Submissions are still open for a few more characters. But no more Anti-Heroes! I'll take 1 classic hero and plenty more villains. A few civilians would be good too. Maybe some females? I got a lot of boys. :)**

 **Oh... And no more Detective Morgan romance submissions. I have over 6 OCs crushing/in love with her. And one crazy stalker guy. I think we are good on that. XD**

 **I need someone who can use magic... Like mystic Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate, Merlin, and Charmed Ones stuff. This will be relevant in Arc 6. They can be villain or hero so long as they are willing to team up with Detective Morgan & others... For the safety of Grifter City.**

 **I'm currently wanting a bi(or lesbian) female character because I have this great character I wanna see in a ship. Maybe created as Detective Morgan's partner on the force? Seriously... This little lady deserves to get the girl in the end. So if you are interested in creating that character, PM me for more info! :)**

 **So... I'm sure some of you might be a bit curious as to why I want the Hero of Grifter City created instead of just slapping on a name and power to the guy... Well... That's TOP SECRET! Heehee.**

 **For the hell of it, I'm going to have story arcs! So far the line up is...**

 ** _Arc One- First Step Towards Change..._**

 ** _Filler Chapters Featuring OCs_**

 ** _Arc Two- Gang Central!_**

 ** _Filler Chapters Featuring OCs_**

 ** _Arc Three- Flowers For Detective Morgan!_**

 ** _Filler Chapters Featuring OCs_**

 ** _Arc Four- Hello, Kitty!_**

 ** _Filler Chapters Featuring OCs_**

 ** _Arc Five- What's His Malfunction?_**

 ** _Filler Chapters Featuring OCs_**

 ** _Arc Six- Mad Hatter Tea Party!_**

 ** _Filler Chapters Featuring OCs_**

 ** _Arc Seven- Unplanned Arc_**

 **I wanna get to know my readers so here are my questions for the chapter...**

 **1) After diving into the first chapter of Grifter City, are you excited for what might happen next?**

 **2) Do any of you read, or are reading and have submitted to, the Streakverse FanFiction by TheLegendaryCed? And if yes, do you think I should mention events from his ongoing fanfics? Like how Agents of SHIELD mentions events from the movies? Because Grifter City is part of the Streakverse Community. Lol**

 **3) Would you all listen to a Playlist on YouTube of songs all found on Detective Morgan's iPhone while reading this if I posted the link on my profile? Or just listen or look because you're interested?**

 **4) Which is better in your opinion? DC Movies or Marvel Movies?**

 **5) Who is your favorite superhero from DC?**

 **Anyway... Thanks for reading! Please read and review! It makes Mage smile so pretty when y'all do!**


End file.
